poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Franklin the Turtle Meets Robin Hood
Franklin the Turtle Meets Robin Hood is an upcoming film to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear in a near future. Plot Alan-a-Dale introduces the story of Robin Hood and Little John, two outlaws living in Sherwood Forest, where they rob from the rich and give to the poor townsfolk of Nottingham, despite the efforts of the Sheriff of Nottingham to stop them. Meanwhile, Prince John and his assistant Sir Hiss arrive in Nottingham on a tour of the kingdom. Knowing the royal coach is laden with riches, Robin and Little John rob Prince John by disguising themselves as fortune tellers. The embarrassed Prince John then puts a bounty on their heads and makes the Sheriff his personal tax collector, who takes pleasure in collecting funds from the townsfolk including hidden money from the crippled blacksmith Otto and a single farthing from a young rabbit, Skippy, who had just received it as a birthday present. However, Robin Hood, disguised as a beggar, sneaks in and gives back some money to the family, as well as his hat and a bow to Skippy in honor of his birthday. Skippy and his friends test out the bow, but Skippy fires an arrow into the grounds of Maid Marian's castle. The children sneak inside, meeting Maid Marian and her attendant Lady Kluck. Maid Marian reveals she and Robin were childhood sweethearts but they have not seen one another for years. Meanwhile, Friar Tuck visits Robin and Little John, explaining that Prince John is hosting an archery tournament, and the winner will receive a kiss from Maid Marian. Robin decides to participate in the tournament disguised as a stork whilst Little John disguises himself as the Duke of Chutney to get near Prince John. Sir Hiss discovers Robin's identity but is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale. Robin wins the tournament, but Prince John exposes him and has him arrested for execution despite Maid Marian's pleas. Little John threatens Prince John in order to release Robin, which leads to a fight between Prince John's soldiers and the townsfolk, all of which escape to Sherwood Forest. As Robin and Maid Marian fall in love again, the townsfolk mock Prince John, describing him as the "Phony King of England". Enraged by the insult, Prince John triples the taxes, imprisoning most of the townsfolk who cannot pay. The Sheriff visits Friar Tuck's church to collect from the poor box, but when Friar Tuck attacks the Sheriff, the Sheriff arrests him for high treason. Prince John plans to execute Friar Tuck, giving him the chance to capture Robin Hood when he comes to rescue Friar Tuck. Robin and Little John sneak in, with Little John managing to free all of the prisoners whilst Robin steals Prince John's taxes, but Sir Hiss awakens to find Robin fleeing. Chaos follows as Robin and the others try to escape to Sherwood Forest. The Sheriff corners Robin after he is forced to return to rescue Tagalong. During the chase, Prince John's castle catches fire and forces a trapped Robin Hood to leap from a tower into the moat below. Little John and Skippy fear Robin is lost, but he surfaces safely after using a reed as a breathing tube, which drives Prince John into a blind rage. Later, King Richard returns to England, placing his brother, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff under arrest and allows his niece Maid Marian to marry Robin Hood, turning the former outlaw into an in-law. Scene #Legend of Robin Hood #Meeting the Heroes #Prince John and Sir Hiss #Robing from a Tyrant #Life in Nottingham #Meeting Maid Marian #Different thought from Different Lovers #The Tournement #The phony king of England #The Sheriff Warns Prince John About Singing #Townspeople in Jail #Plans for a four-way hanging #Jailbreak #Happy ending for all Trivia *Robin Hood and Little John will reveal to be old friends of Slyly and Leonard. *Robin Hood and Little John will reveal to be two uncles of Fox and Bear. *Friar Tuck will reveal to be Badger's great uncle and be pleased to see her after a long time. *Skippy will reveal to be Rabbit's cousin. *Rataxes, Lady Rataxes, Victor, Basil (Babar), Klaus and Dany will join the team in the end of the film. *During the rescue scene Bear, Badger, Mr. and Mrs. Turtle and Granny Turtle, Leonard, Babar, Celeste, Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle will help Little John free Friar Tuck and the townspeople, while Franklin, Harriett, Snail, Beaver, Rabbit, Fox, Goose, Skunk, Raccoon and Slyly help Robin steal the gold from Prince John's bedroom. *Stromboli, Syndrome and Clayton will work for Prince John. *Frollo is absent from this spoof. *The Trolls will make their debut in this crossover. Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:CarltonHeroes